Tigress vs Incineroar
Tigress vs Incineroar is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixtieth DBX. Description Kung Fu Panda vs Pokemon! We've got no fear, no doubt, all in paws out! (Cookie for whoever gets the reference!) Intro Fight Location: Wrestling ring. "What the f-AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!" Zack wailed as Incineroar blasted him out of the ring with a devastating Cross Chop. The bell rang and Incineroar was declared the victor. Zack landed face first in front of Tigress, who was watching the match from ringside. She looked down at Zack and shook her head. "Your turn?" he asked dizzily. Tigress nodded, laying the admin down away from the ring before climbing into it. Incineroar grinned and prepared to fight. The bell rang and the crowd began to cheer. HERE WE GO! The two ferocious felines engaged each other in a grapple lock, which Incineroar gained the upper hand in, backing Tigress into a turnbuckle. He then drove his knee into Tigress' gut three times before performing an Irish Whip towards the opposite turnbuckle, and he gave chase. Tigress grabbed the ropes and used them to hoist herself over Incineroar's head. The Heel Pokemon's head bounced off the turnbuckle, and he staggered back into a combination of stiff punches from Tigress, who kept Incineroar backed into the corner for a while, delivering clothesline after clothesline to her foe. After a while, Incineroar ducked one of Tigress' attempts and slid out onto the ring apron. Tigress swung with another clothesline, which Incineroar ducked, ramming Tigress in the chest through the middle ropes before leaping off the top rope and delivering a hurricanrana, planting Tigress headfirst onto the mat. With Tigress on her back, Incineroar climbed to the top turnbuckle and taunted to get the crowd worked up. he then lunged down with a Cross Chop, which Tigress rolled away from. The martial artist quickly struck Incineroar with several kicks to the midsection, backing him towards the ropes. Incineroar then shoved Tigress back and attempted to leap off the ropes while she was stunned, but Tigress quickly recovered and struck Incineroar with a superkick to the chin, grounding the Heel Pokemon. Tigress then picked Incineroar up and struck him over and over with knee strikes to the chest before lifting him over her shoulders and dropping him with an Argentine backbreaker. As Tigress went to pick Incineroar up again, the Heel Pokemon grabbed her by the robes and dragged her to the ground, hammering away with elbow strikes, drawing blood. Almost desperately, Tigress fought back with a headbutt to throw Incineroar off her. As the Pokemon recoiled, Tigress stood back up. Incineroar quickly responded with a lariat, which the martial artist ducked, allowing Incineroar to bounce off the ropes and straight into a dropkick. Incineroar stood back up and fell into another dropkick, which dropped him to the mat again. He stood back up again swung wildly, looking to stop Tigress from gaining momentum, but she ducked the attack and grabbed Incineroar from behind, performing a picture perfect German suplex, slamming the Heel Pokemon neck first to the mat. Tigress then climbed to the top rope and leaped off it, dropping a double elbow drop onto Incineroar's chest. Master Tigress stood back up, wiping the blood from her forehead. After a few seconds, Incineroar crawled to the ropes, using them to prop himself up. Tigress sized up her foe and looked to plant a running knee into his chin. As Incineroar turned around, Tigress rushed in and went for the attack, but Incineroar rolled away, grabbing Tigress from behind and tossing her behind him with his own German suplex. Tigress landed on a vertical base and struck Incineroar in the gut with a heavy boot, and then performed a Curb Stomp, shattering Incineroar's skull as it hit the floor. The crowd erupted into cheers and a thunderous applause as Tigress was deemed the victor. She raised her arms in victory before glancing over at Zack, who had recovered at this point. He gave her a nod of approval, and Tigress returned the nod as Zack headed out. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights